The Keys to the Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: I realize that I'm a little behind the bandwagon, but here's my post "Always" fic.


Author's note: I fully intended this to be a one-shot, but I got a bit carried away. In my defense, I've been waiting even longer than Beckett and Castle for this story.

* * *

The Keys to the Castle

His blood on fire, heart pounding and head swimming, he blindly follows where she leads. But then something like autonomy takes hold of him and he stops their progress. Glancing back at him, her hand still in his, she merely looks at him in question, so he says, "Why now? You've been in life and death situations before. You've even been close to solving your mother's murder before." Gesturing to their joined hands as a symbol of all that she's promised since showing up at his door, he continues, "But, _this_…this is something new."

Smiling a little at his reticence, Beckett moves to face him and says, "Castle, you've been trying to seduce me since we met. Are you honestly telling me that you've now changed your mind?"

With a grin, Castle says, "Unlikely. But I think you know what I mean. I don't want this to be just…I dunno…is it a distraction, a way to make up for nearly dying, some sort of apology…what?"

Now holding both his hands, Beckett says, "Probably all of those, and much more. I'm ready, Castle." With a small shrug, she admits, "I've probably been ready for a while now, but after so long I couldn't find the courage to…what we've had was good, the best, and I've been terrified of maybe destroying that bond. But now I want more. I want you."

Studying her face for a few seconds, idly caressing the line of her jaw as he does so, Castle then grins and says, "Well, it's about time."

Satisfied that he's willing, Beckett again leads them towards his bedroom. However, once there, she's suddenly nervous and can't find the courage to meet his eyes, though she feels the intensity of his gaze as if it's a tangible heat. Castle gently lifts her face towards his with a hand under her chin. His expression and voice are kind when he says, "You know that you can always change your mind, right?"

It's enough to remind Beckett that, except where her immediate safety is a concern, Castle has never tried to wrest control from her. All of her last-minute fears about taking this step with him disappear as if they never existed and her voice is rich with desire when she replies, "I won't."

Castle gasps at her tone and then laughs a little before saying, "Wow, you should talk to me like that more often."

Now supremely confident, Beckett moves into his arms as she almost purrs, "Assuming this goes well, I'll probably talk to you like this every day…Rick."

With a groan, Castle embraces her and their lips meet as if without their will. Somewhere in the middle of that desperate, almost bruising kiss, his hands find their way under her still damp shirt and Beckett gasps at the feel of his warm hands on her chilled skin. A memory surfaces like an alarm and she pulls back from him enough to say, "Uh, I got a little beat up earlier, so…."

Immediately concerned, Castle retreats from her arms enough to lift up her blouse, exposing her midriff. His breath hisses in past gritted teeth on seeing the fresh bruises. Without a word, he drops on one knee to examine them. Beckett's heart threatens to explode from too much emotion when Castle then starts tenderly kissing each injury. Her hands thread through his hair as the gentle, caring caress of his lips sends warm pleasure through her body. Soon desperate for closer contact, she gently tugs his hair, tilting his head back, and says, "I'm okay, Castle, I promise. You know that I've endured worse, and I'm certain that it's nothing serious."

Rising to his feet without breaking contact with her, Castle says, "Perhaps, but you've clearly been through the wringer and your skin is ice, so shower before sex, I think."

Beckett opens her mouth to protest this precaution and then grins and instead says, "How about both?"

Castle's eyes widen in surprise, and then he grins and starts unbuttoning his shirt. With only an answering grin in reply, Beckett also starts stripping, and it immediately becomes a contest. Seconds later, she's naked before him and he's still struggling to remove his jeans, having forgotten to first remove his shoes. With a delighted laugh, Beckett pushes Castle back onto the bed, his unbalanced attempts to undress making the attack easy. Still smiling, she removes his shoes and then studies his suddenly rapt expression as she slowly slides his jeans off and discards them nearby. It's the first time she's seen this much of Castle's body, and Beckett is forced to admit that it's worth the wait. Despite having a sedentary job, he's pleasingly muscular and, though his tall frame is carrying more body fat than is necessary, he's still a pleasure to look at. And the promising bulge in his boxers suggests that he's muscular everywhere. Suddenly impatient to find out whether his reputation with women is well-deserved, Beckett stretches out beside him and murmurs, "You sure about the shower?"

Readily embracing her, his legs automatically entwining hers, Castle confesses, "Not now."

Apparently unable to keep from smiling, Beckett says, "Strip."

Cheerfully compliant, Castle releases her only long enough to shed his boxers and socks. And then he again enfolds Beckett in his arms and asks, "You're not too cold?"

Shaking her head, Beckett says, "Becoming warmer by the second."

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Castle again kisses her, this time almost tentatively, with none of his earlier, passionate desperation. When Beckett eventually loses patience with his gentleness and pushes for more, Castle pulls back enough to murmur, "How 'bout, just this once, you let _me_ drive?"

Suddenly, despite it being something that has terrified her in the past, there's nothing more enticing than the thought of relinquishing control to this man she trusts above all others. So Beckett stretches out, languidly reaching her arms above her head to offer him her entire body as she says, "Okay, Writer Boy, show me what you've got."

Beaming his gratitude, Castle corrects her with "Writer _Man_," before reaching down to caress her ankle as he says, "I'm going to start with your feet and work my way up, but saving the best for last."

Thinking that it sounds pretty damn good, Beckett teases, "All I hear so far is a lot of talk."

Still smiling, Castle holds her gaze as long as possible when he bends to kiss the top of each of her feet in turn, and then says, "You smell good."

Beckett laughs and says, "My feet smell good after a day chasing criminals?"

"Well, yes, as it happens. But I was actually talking about _you_, Kate, not just your feet."

As his lips then travel towards her toes, Beckett suddenly has trouble concentrating and mumbles, "Mmm…okay."

Castle chuckles, a lazy, happy sound, and then leaves his tender assault on her toes long enough to ask, "You like that?"

"Castle, I suspect that I'm going to like everything you do." And then Beckett says, "Actually, before we go further, it might be a good time to ask what _you_ like."

"Like?"

"Yeah, in the bedroom."

Castle laughs again, kisses her instep and says, "You want to know if I'm going to insist on you wearing a leather mask while I attach electrodes to your nipples?"

Her eyes widening in alarm, Beckett says, "Uh, well, that…you really want that?"

Still with laughter in his voice, Castle says, "Not unless you do. I'm happy to try anything that turns you on. But, without direction, I'm going to content myself with exploring every inch of your body until you beg me to fuck you." And then he lifts his head to look at Beckett as he asks, "Sound okay to you?"

Already breathing faster at the thought, Beckett smiles and says, "Yeah, that'll do." And then she shakes her head and says, "You've never said that word to me before."

Only slightly concerned, Castle asks, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, no, I do…in the current context, anyway."

With a slight, apparently permanent smile, Castle starts kissing his way up her leg as he says, "Would you like me to fuck you, Kate?"

Closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of his lips on her skin, Beckett says, "Yes, I would."

One hand teasing behind her left knee, Castle smiles up at her and says, "Four years, Kate. You made me wait four years. Now it's your turn to wait."

Beckett groans and says, "You know that I could hurry this along?"

"Probably, but I think you know that I'm good at this, so you won't. Besides, we've got all the time in the world to go fast. Tonight I want to savor you. Now turn over and get comfy."

Beckett frowns for a second and then smiles and turns onto her stomach as she says, "Yes, sir."

It's become a joke between them that they use that term of address with each other. For the first time, Castle's voice is passionate when he says, "Oh, yes, I definitely like that."

When Castle's feather-light caress alights on her lower back, Beckett guesses that he's found more bruises, so she says, "I'm all right, hun, those don't even hurt."

Castle stills his attentions and, after a moment, asks, "Did you just call me hun, as in _honey_?"

Levering herself up onto her elbows, so she can look back at him, Beckett says, "Uh, maybe. You okay with that?"

Castle smiles and says, "Yeah, I think I am. What term do you prefer?" And then he laughs and says, "It's weird that, after so long, we still don't know this stuff about each other."

Beckett lies back down as she says, "Yeah, it is. But so far I'm surprised at how _un_-weird this feels. Uh, anything except baby is good with me."

Castle resumes his travels up her legs, alternately kissing each, and intersperses each kiss with a new suggestion, "Dear…love…lovie…sugar…sunshine…sweetheart…angel…doll…doll-face…beautiful…bunny…cupcake…cutie-pie…dream-girl…gorgeous…hottie….hot-stuff…lady-bug…princess…"

A little out of breath as his lips near the tops of her thighs, Beckett interrupts with, "How about, for now, you just go with _Kate_? And, I really don't think a reminder of how many women you've been with is a good idea during foreplay…or any time, for that matter."

Castle chuckles and places a kiss on the crease of each buttock before saying, "Jealous, Kate?"

"Mmm…that feels good. Uh, not really, but it's not something I'm keen to dwell on, either."

Now gently caressing one buttock with his hand, Castle sounds a little distracted as he says, "Well, you needn't worry, that knowledge is more to do with my dedication to writing, than my prowess with women." And then he groans and says, "God, I could spend a day just describing your ass."

"I'd rather you spend that time caressing me."

Castle laughs again and says, "Yeah, that, too."

And then there are no more words as Castle continues his gentle exploration of her body with his hands and mouth. By the time he reaches her shoulders, Beckett's body is awash with sensation, every new caress sending a shudder of pleasure through her body. When he nips her right shoulder, a moan is torn from her and, suddenly desperate for more, she says, "Rick, _please_."

Calming the site with his fingertips, Castle chuckles and says, "Four years, Kate."

Trusting him enough that she doesn't move, Beckett nevertheless protests, "Exactly. Most men would be keen to plunder my body after so long."

Stretching out along her back, his dick resting in the cleft of her buttocks, making her groin muscles tighten almost painfully at the promise of more, Castle puts his lips by her ear to say, "First of all, I'm not most men. And, secondly, no one else would have waited this long." He takes the precaution of resting his hands on her arms, comfortably crossed under her cheek, when he says, "Plus, I totally won."

Squirming in protest at the idea of Castle beating her at anything, Beckett asks, "You won?"

"Yeah. You initiated sex. I win."

"Castle, you've been flirting with me since day one. The fact that I finally relented doesn't mean you won."

Castle pauses kissing her neck long enough to say, "Of course it does. If you don't think that I could have actually seduced you then you're fooling only yourself, Kate."

For some reason genuinely angry at the idea, Beckett struggles to escape the prison of his body, to no avail, and then says, "Castle, get off me."

Immediately stopping his affections, Castle says, "Are you honestly so stubborn that you're going to let this ruin our evening?"

Of course, he's right; she's overreacting, but Beckett suddenly feels claustrophobic and says, "No. But just get off me for a sec, okay?"

Castle immediately complies but keeps contact with one hand on her skin, as if he needs it. When Beckett turns on her side to look at him, his face is a picture of concern, and she asks, "Any idea why this bothers me so much?"

His frown dissolving into a smile, Castle says, "You expect me to unravel the mysteries of your mind?"

Glad that they're relaxed about it, Beckett shrugs and says, "You've got a better chance than anyone."

With genuine feeling, Castle says, "Thank you." And then he shrugs and explains, "It's not that difficult, Beckett. You're a control-freak, so the thought that I could have, at any time, pushed you into a sexual relationship before you were ready scares the shit out of you. It would have tipped the balance of power in my direction, effectively forcing you to give up control."

Beckett takes a moment to digest this and then says, "But you would never do that."

Castle gently says, "No, Kate, and thank you, for not making it a question. Any power play in our relationship is an illusion or an enticement. No matter who's currently calling the shots, we're both in control." When Beckett makes no reply and her expression softens, Castle asks, "Mind if we resume now? As mentioned, I've been waiting quite a while for this."

"Yes, but I want to take the wheel for a while."

With a slight frown, Castle says, "It seemed like you were having a good time."

Beckett moves into his arms and kisses him before saying, "I was. I am." Sliding one hand down to rest on his erect penis, she continues, "But you're not the only one who's been waiting for this a long time."

Castle gasps at her touch, then groans and says, "If my brain could function right now I'd make some joke about you driving while leaning on the stick."

Beckett chuckles and tentatively slides her hand along the length of him as she says, "So it is possible to stop your wise-cracking?"

His breath uneven, Castle says, "Apparently." As Beckett's fingers explores further, he moans and adds, "God, that feels good."

A blissful smile on her face, Beckett says, "I agree."

When Castle kisses her this time it's neither frantic nor gentle, just a passionate gesture of affection. And then he cradles her face with his free hand and says, "Thanks, for letting me win."

This time there is no anger, no fear, and Beckett wonders if he did that deliberately, to remind her that, here, there is nothing to be afraid of. Bringing her hand up to his chest, she says, "Thanks for waiting."

Rolling both of them, so that he's again on top, with his weight supported on his elbows, Castle grins and says, "So far, truly my pleasure." And then he looks down at her for a moment before saying, "I love you." When only a slight flicker of pain and fear passes through Beckett's eyes, he continues, "It's getting easier to hear, isn't it?"

Again feeling claustrophobic as her fear resurfaces, Beckett forces her body to relax and then says, "Castle, I…how can you be okay that this freaks me out?"

With a joyful smile that takes decades off his age, Castle explains, "You're here." And then he touches his fingertips to the side of her neck as he says, "Now, I think that I'd got up to about here, right?"

Beckett recognizes his playful words as a request and she nods her permission just before his lips touch the site. The heat of their bodies molded together, his erection pressed almost painfully against her groin, and the exquisite feel of his lips and tongue exploring both sides of her neck and jawline in between, remove anything but raw need from Beckett's mind and she writhes against him, almost clawing at his flesh in a desperate bid for more. When he then turns his attention to her oh-so-sensitive ears, she moans and again begs, "Rick, _please_."

Castle's dick pulses in reaction to her carnal plea and he gasps, "Soon."

When Castle's lips then traverse a tender journey southward, Beckett guesses where he's heading, and her already erect nipples harden still further in anticipation as she hisses, "Yes."

Castle's lips twitch into a smile against her skin and he murmurs, "We should have done this years ago."

Barely able to think, as his mouth approaches her left breast, Beckett protests, "No, we weren't ready. It's better that we waited. We have trust now."

Castle lifts his head to watch her reaction as his hand closes around her breast, and then he says, "Hard to argue with this result." And then he looks at his hand where it rests against her, the nipple rolling between two of his fingers as he caresses her, and he says, "You're perfect."

Her body automatically twitching in response to his caress, jolts of pleasure shooting through her body, Beckett manages to stammer, "Even…oh, God…even my scars and bruises?"

Castle looks in her eyes for any sign that it's a genuine concern. Seeing nothing there to worry him, he touches his lips to the tiny scar between her breasts and declares, "Yes, those, too." And then he shuffles to the side enough that he can look at her abdomen, one leg still resting between hers, and his hand travels from her breast to the darkening bruises as he says, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, today. But…I've watched you die, and I couldn't…I'm not strong enough to go through that again, Kate."

Bringing one hand from his back to cradle his face and lift his gaze to hers, Beckett says, "Hey, Castle, it's okay. We're good. You did exactly the right thing. There's no other way I could have known for sure that I care more about you than even solving the case."

Frowning in confusion, Castle says, "You do?"

"Yeah…weren't you listening to a word I said when I got here?"

Castle shakes his head a little as he smiles and says, "Honestly, Kate, my dick pretty much took over the thinking for me when I realized why you were here."

Beckett chuckles and then says, "And, yet, I remain un-fucked."

Castle's eyes widen in delighted surprise at her words, and then he gently runs his palm over the bruises as he asks, "You sure I'm not hurting you?"

Beckett puts her hand over his and presses down slightly, showing him that he doesn't need to be so gentle, as she says, "Only superficial, I swear."

Staring into her eyes, as if they hold all the answers, Castle says, "Touch me again."

Experienced enough to know exactly what he means, Beckett keeps her gaze on his as she reaches down between his legs. When she presses her palm against him, expertly massaging the length of him, Castle's breath hisses past his teeth and his eyes roll back as they close, so Beckett instructs, "Don't lose me, Rick."

Forcing his eyes open and back to her, Castle's breathing is labored as he says, "You've done this before."

It doesn't sound like a complaint, so Beckett only says, "Yes, but this feels like a first time."

His lips parted slightly as he struggles to control his body's response to her caress, Castle gasps, "Yeah. I know what you mean." His hand meanders from her battered abdomen to the neatly groomed hair below and he says, almost in awe, "Kate, please tell me that I get to taste you?"

Almost reluctantly withdrawing her hand from him, Beckett crosses her hands behind her head as she smilingly says, "Yeah, I'm clean, and no one for nearly a year now. You?"

Idly running his hand over her triangle of hair, Castle says, "Clean, and a little bit longer for me."

Confused, Beckett says, "But…the blond?"

Looking up at her, Castle says, "Jacinda?" At Beckett's nod, he shrugs and says, "Not for lack of trying, but no."

Still bewildered, Beckett remembers how keen Castle had been on the flight attendant, and it certainly seemed liked his feelings were reciprocated, so she echoes, "Not for lack of trying?"

Apparently desperate for comfort, Castle rests his head on her chest and wraps his arm around her as he explains, "Yeah, I couldn't…I was trying to not love you, but it didn't work…_I_ didn't work."

Finally understanding that Castle's efforts to move on, when he'd believed her to be indifferent, had rendered him temporarily impotent, Beckett's chest actually aches for the first time since her recovery, and she embraces him, running one hand soothingly through his hair as she says, "I'm so sorry, Castle. I've been so messed up since the shooting…longer than that, if I'm honest. Thank you, for always being there."

His answer is muffled against her chest, and Beckett marvels that even the feel of his breath on her skin sends a thrill through her body, as Castle murmurs, "Until today."

Distressed that Castle still feels guilty about abandoning her, Beckett lifts his face to hers and says, "Hey, I told you, that was the right thing to do. I was out of control. Even Ryan ditched me on this one."

"Ditched you?"

Embarrassed to discuss just how far she'd crossed the line this time, Beckett nevertheless knows that Castle deserves answers, so she explains, "Yeah, I…Javi and I pursued the case without backup. I didn't even stop to think what that would do to Kev. He…the only way he could save me was to involve Gates."

"Shit. What did she do?"

It's only been a few hours, not enough time to adjust to her new truth, so it's almost a question when Beckett says, "She suspended me and Javi, so I quit."

Frowning in confusion, Castle asks, "You're unemployed?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." And then Beckett grins and says, "So, assuming you're willing, you have me all to yourself for a while."

Castle's eyes widen in surprise and a smile breaks over his face even as his dick twitches at the tantalizing idea, and he says, "If I'm willing? Kate, not even in my dreams have I dared imagine anything this good."

Satisfied that he's no longer harboring any guilt about leaving her to hunt Maddox without him, Beckett again crosses her hands behind her head as she prompts, "And yet…."

Still smiling slightly, Castle holds her gaze as he again slides his hand towards her groin. He rests it there for a moment and says, "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

Her breathing already almost out of control and her heart beating loud in her ears at the thought of what he might do next, Beckett says, "Okay."

Castle's expression relaxes into something like contentment as he almost reverently runs his hand over her pubic hair. When his fingers then slip between her legs, he chuckles and says, "God, woman, I'm going to need a snorkel."

Of course, Beckett could feel how wet she was, but certainly wasn't expecting him to say _that_. Embarrassed, she can feel the heat on her face as she explains, "Well, I did say that it had been a while."

Quickly kissing her in apology, Castle says, "Sorry. But you should have guessed that being naked in my arms wouldn't protect you from my sense of humor."

Beckett smiles a little and says, "Yeah, I probably should have." Next, she cradles his face, drawing him to her for a lingering kiss, and then says, "You know I love you, right?"

Stilling his caress for a moment, Castle is suddenly serious when he says, "I do, but try saying it like it's not a question."

Her mind recoiling at the idea of leaving herself that vulnerable, even before him, Beckett says, "Castle, I…"

When she cannot continue, Castle, apparently driven by instinct, moves them so that Beckett is astride him, his dick sandwiched between them. His hands lightly resting on her thighs, he gently suggests, "Try it now."

Suddenly, looking down at the man she loves, his brow furrowed slightly in concern for her, Beckett feels as if nothing has ever been so easy when she declares, "I love you."

Castle releases the breath he'd been holding and closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, Beckett could swear that they're actually shining with love, and he whispers, "Thank you."

And then they're both smiling, like they can't stop. Feeling unfathomably shy, Beckett leans forward, a hand either side of Castle's head, and halts inches away from his face to again say, "I love you."

Still smiling, Castle rolls his eyes and says, "All right, no need to harp on it, I heard you the first time."

Laughing for pure joy, surprised by the almost forgotten sound, Beckett kisses him and then whispers, "I love you, Rick."

Suddenly she's crushed in his embrace, with Castle's mouth hard on hers. As the frenzy of the gesture begins to wane, he grabs Beckett's hips and lifts her, his dick springing up to greet her and he pulls back from her lips enough to ask, "Okay?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "Sorry, but I hadn't actually planned this. We'll need condoms for a while."

With a grin, Castle lowers her onto his thighs and blindly reaches inside a dresser drawer, retrieving the nearest foil packet and offering it to her as he says, "Might be a little dusty, but it should still be good."

With an answering grin, Beckett accepts the packet and tears it open, handing Castle the wrapper to dispose of. They're both grinning like teenagers as she rolls the condom on him, and she says, "Okay, this part feels a little weird."

"But not too weird?"

"Not from where I'm sitting. You?"

Trying to fight his smile, Castle says, "No, all good here, too." With contraception taken care of Castle once again lifts Beckett so that she's suspended above him, his arm and chest muscles bulging slightly with the strain, and he asks, "How about now?"

In answer, Beckett grips his biceps for balance and adjusts her hips until he's at her entrance, before saying, "Now is good."

Not sure exactly what she'd been expecting, Beckett is nevertheless surprised and pleased when Castle almost excruciatingly slowly lowers her onto him, and they gasp in unison at the fulfillment of years of yearning. Somehow desperate for even more, Beckett straightens her spine, letting her body weight force him even deeper inside her, and she can't help a moan of pleasure at the unfamiliar and undeniably pleasant combination of love and lust. Her eyes closed, she starts writhing against him as if she has no choice. But then Castle groans, as if in pain. When Beckett opens her eyes and looks at him, he complains, "I wanted to taste you."

Noticing the past tense, Beckett knows that he's quite content with how things are progressing, so she grins and says, "Next time." When his face transforms with another boyish grin at the reminder that they get to do this again, Beckett takes both his hands and guides them to her breasts. He's more than happy to oblige and she leans her head back, her body arching into his caress as he expertly teases her nipples to eager points. After a few seconds of this delicious treatment, just savoring the exquisite fullness within her, Beckett leans forward and stares into Castle's eyes as she rests her knuckles either side of him and starts riding him, setting up a slow, steady pace as she adds, "And the time after that."

His face relaxed into a mask of pleasure, Castle continues caressing her breasts as he suggests, "And maybe even the time after that."

Now having a genuine problem forming coherent sentences, a warm flush spreads over Beckett's skin as she finds the sweet spot against Castle's abdomen and she's almost lost to ecstasy when she says, "Well, I'll want to taste _you_ at some point."

When Castle moans in response to this suggestion and his dick bucks within her, there can be no doubt that he's understood her meaning, and he says, "I wish you'd told me that earlier."

Without stopping, Beckett teases, "Hey, I asked you to tell me what you like."

A sheen of sweat forming on his torso, Castle protests, "Oh, come on, have you ever met a guy who _doesn't_ like that?"

Beckett laughs and says only, "No." And then she finds the courage to stop her quest for an easy orgasm long enough to suggest, "How about you take the wheel for the home stretch?"

Genuinely surprised, Castle rests his hands on her hips and asks, "You sure? I'd figured you for an on top kind of gal."

His hesitation somehow lending her confidence, Beckett merely shrugs and says, "Usually, yes."

Castle reaches up to cradle Beckett's face and bring her in for a tender kiss, and then he says, "Hold on," just before rolling them both so that he's again on top, their bodies still joined. Gently pushing the still damp and clinging hair from her face, he then asks, "Comfy?"

Smiling up at him, Beckett says, "Incredibly so."

Holding her gaze as long as possible, Castle gently kisses her, then again turns his attention to her ears as he murmurs, "I love that you're so eager."

Only then does Beckett realize that the feel of their bodies moving together is just her, as she thrusts her hips enough to ensure that his dick moves inside her. Understanding that Castle must still want to go slow, she stops moving and jokes, "Well, that's just lazy."

Lifting his head enough to look at her, Castle grins and says, "Just pacing myself. I'm not a young man anymore."

Delighted that their gentle, teasing banter apparently extends into the bedroom, Beckett clenches her internal muscles, reveling in Castle's shocked reaction, and then she says, "You feel young to me."

Gently running the knuckles of one hand along her jawline, Castle says, "I certainly feel young when I'm with you. I love you, Katherine Beckett."

Beckett's breath hitches and then trembles on the exhale, as warm pleasure pulses outward from her chest, and she smiles up at him to say, "And I love you, Richard Castle."

The corners of his lips curved in only the hint of a smile, Castle asks, "When did you know?"

Pushing past any lingering fear of discussing a truth that she's struggled against for so long, Beckett is then surprised at how easy it feels to say, "I knew for sure last summer, just before I confronted you at the book signing. But I realize now that I fell in love with you a long time before that." With an apologetic shrug, she concludes, "But I was too afraid to admit it, even to myself."

Frowning a little, Castle says, "When? Oh, you okay discussing this while we're…?"

When he gestures to their bodies, Beckett says, "In flagrante delicto?"

Castle moans and says, "Okay, that's hot." With a boyish grin, he adds, "Never mind, you can tell me later."

And then there are no more friendly taunts, no tender declarations of love or terms of endearment, and no discussions about what each of them wants from the other, because somehow they just know. He slowly moves inside her, even as she gently meets each thrust. When he kisses a trail along her collarbone and up her neck to almost tenderly bite her earlobe, she gasps at the pleasure overload and digs her fingernails into his back, further fuelling his desire and increasing the tempo of their lovemaking. And, when his lips then travel along her jaw to recapture her lips, the passion of their kiss is rivaled only by his earlier desperation when he'd understood that she was here just for him. As his mouth reluctantly leaves hers, she becomes aware that her ankles are now hooked behind his thighs, forcing him deeper inside her as they frantically push towards climax. Her eyes closed as pure ecstasy takes hold, she gasps in shock and then moans in desire when his lips close over one nipple, teasing her almost to insanity before moving to the other. When his fingertips then somehow unerringly find and caress her clit, a voice calls out his name in reckless abandon, and she's surprised when she comprehends that the raw, needy sound can only have come from her throat. Despite his apparent all-consuming assault on her senses, it's only when he rolls one nipple between his teeth that her walls finally come crashing down and she calls out his name yet again as the waves of pleasure wash away any last trace of mistrust between them, and she's left with only a feeling of peaceful gratitude. A moment later, he clutches her to him as he thrusts one last time and breathes her name like a caress while he finds his own reason to feel grateful.

They stay like that for several seconds, just quietly savoring the calm after the storm. And then Castle lifts his head to look at Beckett and ask, "Okay?" Shocked when a giggle bubbles up and erupts from her, Beckett clasps one hand over her mouth too late to stop it. The equally shocked look on Castle's face makes her laugh again and he smiles his love for her before saying, "I'm assuming that you having the giggles is a good sign?"

Somehow now unafraid of anything, Beckett shrugs and says, "I guess so."

When he understands her meaning, Castle's eyes widen in surprise and arousal before he asks, "First time that's happened?" At Beckett's shy nod, he grins and says, "Well, that seems like a good thing."

Relieved that he's not teasing her, Beckett beams up at him and warmly says, "It certainly was."

Castle quickly kisses her and then says, "I'm glad. But it'll be better next time. I meant to take it slow." With a small shrug, he continues, "But, well…you know."

Beckett threads her hands through Castle's hair and pulls him in for another, longer kiss. And then she says, "Yeah, I know. But I think you're wrong." When he only frowns in question, she smiles and explains, "No matter how good we get at this, it will never be better than our first time."

His face once again transformed by that joyful, boyish grin Castle then says, "Thank you, Kate." And then he shuffles enough to carefully withdraw from her with the condom as he adds, "Be back in a sec."

Luxuriating in the warm, pleasurable feelings throughout her body, Beckett watches in amusement as Castle turns his back to remove the condom. In the short time he's in the en suite, she hears what must be a trash can lid opening and closing and then a tap running. When Castle returns, he notices her stare and suddenly looks shy, as if he's not sure what to do next. Her heart swells with love for him at the thought that, even though he's been with several women, he's also feeling as if this is the beginning of something wonderfully new and a little scary. His nervousness lending her courage, Beckett rises from the bed and walks towards him as she says, "Spare towel? I think I'll take that shower now."

Visibly relieved to receive instruction, Castle steps aside and gestures to the en suite as he says, "Uh, sure; clean towels, an unused toothbrush and miscellaneous toiletries in the cupboard under the sink. Help yourself."

"You're not joining me?"

"I'd love to, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes. I was going to put your sopping clothes in the washer/dryer that we keep for just such emergencies."

"Do you know what you're doing? I like that bra."

With some pride, Castle says, "Relax, Detective; your delicates are safe in my hands."

With a cheeky grin, Beckett jokes, "Well, I think we just established that, Rick." And then she adds, "Put it on delay, so it doesn't mess with the shower. I'll brush my teeth first. If you're back by then, you can lather me." He's already moving to obey as she finishes speaking.

In an unfamiliar bathroom, Beckett takes long enough brushing her teeth that she stands up from rinsing her mouth to see, in the mirror, a smiling Castle behind her. Holding her gaze via their reflection, he embraces her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist, and kisses the corner of her mouth before murmuring, "Mmm…minty-fresh Beckett."

With his body snug against her back, it's obvious that he's excited at the thought of showering with her. She rubs her butt against him and says, "Already?"

Castle kisses her shoulder and then says, "Well, I have a lot of catching up to do."

Holding his arms against her body with one hand, Beckett quickly works out how to open the cabinet disguised as half of the mirror and soon spots what she's looking for; a box of condoms, and she teases, "Do you have these in every room?"

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Castle says, without a hint of shame, "Hey, you should be glad I'm so careful."

Opening one of the condoms, Beckett puts it in his hand as she says "I am," before gripping the bench before her with both hands. She can see by Castle's shocked expression in the mirror that he's understood her. In case there was any doubt that he's willing, his erection hardens where it rests against the top of her butt. Only then does it occur to her that her actions might be misunderstood and she stammers, "Oh…uh, I don't mean…"

Castle breaks the contact between their bodies as he chuckles and interrupts with, "Relax, Beckett. Like I said, I'm happy to try anything that turns you on. But I'm entirely content to always use the front door. And anything left of the middle we'll introduce after discussion, okay?"

Relaxing as she remembers to trust him, Beckett then asks, "Is you not being gentle this time too far left?"

Castle's hands alight on her hips, so Beckett knows that he's wearing the condom, and he says, "Uh, no, that sounds…are you sure?"

Lowering her shoulders and pushing back until her butt again comes in contact with his penis, Beckett instructs, "Rick, just fuck me."

Without a word Castle quickly positions himself and then thrusts into her with enough force that Beckett cries out. He immediately stills, but doesn't sound very worried when he asks, "Something like that?"

Beckett moans at the exquisite feeling of him so deep inside her and says, "Exactly like that."

Running one hand over the expanse of her back, Castle asks, "How far away are you?"

He can only be talking about her next orgasm and Beckett says, "Well, brushing my teeth doesn't do it for me, but I'm very much enjoying you being in charge, so I have no idea."

Beckett sees his feral grin in the mirror just before he says, "Brace yourself. We're about to find out. Try and keep your eyes open, okay? I love your eyes."

Doing as he asks, Beckett watches the reflection of Castle's hands even as she feels them slide up her ribs to her breasts. Already struggling against closing her eyes, as his fingertips again tease her almost to the point of madness, she moans and says, "Definitely closer now."

His voice almost a growl, Castle says, "Not quite close enough, I think. Just how strong are you?"

"Huh? Uh, strong enough to flip you right now if I wanted to."

Castle chuckles and says, "Maybe later." And then he slides one hand over her groin and between her legs, by necessity having to rest some of his weight against Beckett's back, as he asks, "Okay?"

As his fingertips again find her moist, swollen clit, Beckett moans and says, "Not quite the word for it, but yeah, I'm okay."

Castle's other hand moves to caress both her breasts and Beckett really does try to hold his gaze in the mirror, but soon everything is forgotten except the hot pleasure coursing through her body. As every muscle tightens through another orgasm, Beckett is vaguely aware of Castle's arms wrapped around her, supporting her. As she comes down off the high produced by her own body, Castle knots a hand in her hair, pulling her head back for a bruising kiss. And then he releases her to again put his hands on her hips as he asks, "Legs holding up?"

Realizing that he's not done with her, Beckett gasps, "Just barely."

After a tender kiss on her shoulder, Castle promises, "You won't fall. I won't let you." And then he puts his lips by her ear to ask, "Still want me to just fuck you?"

Her muscles clenching at the lust in his voice, Beckett says, "God, yes."

The last sibilant syllable is still in the air when Castle almost withdraws from her body and then slams into her. Despite thinking she was ready for the move, Beckett knows that only his hands gripping her hips keep her from falling as the sudden shock of him filling her so quickly and completely rips a scream from her throat and almost makes her legs buckle. This time, Castle doesn't check that she's okay, instead thrusting into her again and again, and Beckett quickly pulses through another orgasm, moments before Castle invades her body one, last time and his teeth are on her shoulder as he comes. Beckett tries to explain that her trembling legs are about to fail her, but Castle's strained voice says "I got you," even as his arm wraps around her waist as they almost fall to the floor.

Spooning on the marble floor, their bodies still joined, panting slightly from their exertions, Beckett manages to say, "Yes, just like that."

Castle chuckles and kisses her neck before saying, "Yeah, it certainly hit the spot. Your legs working yet?"

"Maybe just give me a few seconds, okay?"

Reaching above him, Castle pulls a huge bath towel off the rack and drapes it over them before saying, "Fine by me." And then he puts one arm under her head as a pillow, wrapping her in his embrace, and says, "If I'd known it was going to be this good, I would have definitely seduced you before now."

Turning her head enough that they can kiss, Beckett then relaxes in his arms and says, "Liar."

Beckett feels Castle's smile against her shoulder before he says, "Okay, you got me."

"Mmm…yes, I do." And then Beckett says, "This is not an ideal surface for cuddling. I think I'm right to get up now, and I definitely need a shower."

"Yeah, me too." Throwing off the towel, Castle withdraws from her embrace and her body, then disposes of the condom before turning on the shower. Beckett is stunned to see that the water cascades down as electric blue streams. She's still staring at the spectacle when Castle explains, "LEDs in the ceiling. Cool, huh?"

Beckett looks at him, amused by the ridiculously smug grin on his face, and she says, "You're not like regular people, are you?"

With a shrug, Castle says, "If you mean that I'm obscenely rich, then yes. But you already knew that."

Suddenly thinking of another reason to be afraid, Beckett says, "Yeah, but…if we do this, you're going to insist on dragging me into that world, aren't you?"

Losing the smile, Castle approaches but, on instinct, doesn't embrace her when he asks, "If we do what?"

Annoyed that he's playing coy, Beckett says, "You know what; be a couple."

Clasping his hands before him, as if restraining himself, Castle says, "Except when you're intent on getting yourself killed, have I ever forced you to do anything?"

Only a little reassured, Beckett concedes, "No."

Only now daring to put his hands on her arms, Castle asks, "Then what reason do you have to think that I'll force my wealth on you?"

Finally relaxing, Beckett says, "Uh, none, I guess. Sorry, Castle."

Now back in each other's arms, Castle kisses her temple and says, "It's okay, Beckett. We're probably going to freak out every now and then before we sort out the new dynamics of our relationship. How about we make a pact to always discuss it like we just did?"

Nodding against his chest, Beckett says, "Sounds good, Castle, thanks."

Castle's arms tighten around her a little before he says, "And, uh, while we're on the subject…you're rich."

Confused, Beckett lifts her head enough to look at him as she says, "You know I'm not, Castle; cop's pay, remember?"

Trusting her enough to relax his grip, Castle takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, you are. I've been paying you consultant's fees for a while now; Javi and Kev, too, though to a lesser extent. The money is held, in trust, set to mature when I die, or when I decided to get brave enough to mention it and you asked for it."

Stepping out of his arms, too surprised to know how she feels about this new development, Beckett says, "What? Well, how much…no, don't tell me. What the fuck, Castle? Are you serious?"

His expression wary, Castle says "I'm afraid so," and then, sensing an argument, turns off the shower. When he looks back at Beckett, she's still rooted to the spot, staring at him in apparent shock. So he spreads his arms wide in supplication and, with a shrug, says, "Sorry."

Her face betraying nothing of what she's thinking, Beckett says, "For what?"

Genuinely concerned, because he has no idea how she feels about his announcement, Castle says, "Uh…not sure exactly. I did what I thought was right. I'm a very wealthy man partly because of you and the guys, so it seemed only fair to share the money. But…it seems almost like I'm paying you to be my friends, so I've never been game to mention it." With a grimace, he concludes, "Just how much trouble am I in?"

In answer, Beckett walks past him and turns on the shower, then takes Castle's hand, leading him under the blue, cascading water as she says, "No trouble. But don't ever mention this again unless I ask about it, okay?"

Beaming his gratitude, Castle wipes the water out his eyes and looks down at her as he says, "Deal."

Despite the shower predictably dissolving into sudsy foreplay, they manage to not have sex for the duration. Castle finds and apologetically kisses a hickey on Beckett's right breast. For her part in the crescent-shaped claw marks on his back, Beckett offers the same courtesy. By the end of the overlong shower, they're both grinning, apparently unable to stop, and Castle is well on his way to another erection. He quickly towel dries, combs his hair and then kisses Beckett's shoulder on his way to the bedroom as he says, "Hairdryer under the sink if you want it."

Ridiculously eager to be back in his arms, Beckett merely wraps a towel around her hair before heading back to a waiting Castle, now in bed and under the covers, his still bare torso exposed and his arms comfortably crossed behind his head. On seeing that his gaze, as he watches her approach, is filled with lecherous intent, Beckett says, "Not again?"

With a shrug, Castle explains, "It's a very sexy outfit."

Smiling, Beckett drags the covers from Castle's body, to see that he's _very_ ready for her, and she says, "Stay exactly like that."

His dick twitching in response to her words, Castle says only, "Yes, ma'am."

Checking that her towel turban is firmly in place, Beckett kneels on the bed beside him and places a kiss on each of his feet, and then echoes his earlier words when she says, "I'm going to start here and work my way up, saving the best for last, okay?"

Castle chuckles and says, "Good plan." Despite his breathing getting faster and his erection swelling, he's able to keep still while Beckett kisses and caresses her way up his legs. But when she pushes her tongue into the sensitive spot inside his hip, he convulses and cautions, "Hey, that tickles." When Beckett only smiles and does it again, he lifts her head from him and accuses, "Bad cop."

Her face cradled in his hands, Beckett laughs and says, "I'm definitely feeling naughty, and you weren't supposed to move."

Castle releases her and again crosses his hands behind his head as he cheerfully says, "Okay, but no more tickling."

"Fair enough." Beckett sits back on her heels, removes the towel and dumps it on the floor, then runs her hands through her hair, reveling in Castle's ardent appreciation of her body, and then she instructs, "Spread 'em."

With only a wide grin in reply, Castle spreads his legs. Also without a word, Beckett positions herself between his knees and stares into his blazing, blue eyes as long as possible when she lowers her mouth to him, her still tender nipples caressing his thighs. She'd wondered if this would feel too strange, too alien. But, as she caresses the most sensitive part of Castle's body with her tongue, lips and even her teeth, Beckett gets lost in his body's reaction to her attentions, and her own body's response to his obvious enjoyment. She's lost in sensation, his sighs and moans fuelling her desire when his hands are suddenly on her shoulders, and he rather breathlessly says, "Whoa, whoa, easy." When she stops and looks up at him, he shrugs and reveals, "Sorry, darling, but if you keep going, I won't have anything left. And I'm not quite done plundering your body." And then he quickly adds, "Oh, is _darling_ okay?"

Beckett stretches out on her back beside him, and asks, "I think so, but say it again."

With a grin, Castle lies on top of Beckett, legs between hers and his weight supported on his elbows, to declare, "I love how you suck my cock…darling."

Her hands idly caressing his back, Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "Not the most romantic thing I've ever heard, Castle."

Still grinning, Castle then says, "J'aime la façon dont vous me sucer la bite, ma chérie."

Beckett frowns in confusion, but then asks, "Same thing?" When Castle's only reply is to nod and grin even wider, Beckett says, "You're never going to grow up, are you?"

"Nope." But then Castle makes a lie of the statement, by shuffling enough that he can caress her face while still keeping his weight on his elbows, and then he earnestly declares, "Thank you, darling."

Now with her own grin, Beckett says, "For sucking your cock?"

"Well, that too, but more for showing up on my doorstep wet and horny. Until you knocked on my door I was looking at an evening of Halo, whiskey and porn."

Still smiling, Beckett says, "Maybe another night and, you're welcome." And then she suggests, "There was some talk of plundering?"

Castle grins and says, "And I really love that you're apparently insatiable."

When Beckett only smiles a little in reply, Castle loses the grin to just stare at her for a few seconds, as if memorizing her features. And then he tenderly caresses her lips with his, until Beckett is almost desperate for more. Only when she moans her frustration does he let the kiss escalate, until they're again lost in each other, and then one of his hands finds her breast. At her shocked gasp, Castle lifts his head, so she quickly explains, "Your hand's just a little cool."

His expression one of blissful contentment, Castle adjusts his position against her body as he says, "But my mouth is warm." At Beckett's moan of anticipation, he breathes a laugh and declares, "Much more fun than Xbox."

"What about Xbox Live?"

Castle looks up at her to say, "Okay, that's even sexier than you speaking Latin."

With an indulgent smile, Beckett admonishes, "Focus, Rick."

His gaze practically devouring her chest, Castle says, "Oh, I'm focused, believe me."

And then the banter again ceases as he uses his hands, lips, tongue and teeth on her breasts to bring her to the brink of orgasm, but not beyond. When his lips start meandering down her body, Beckett grabs his hair to stop him and gasps, "Condom. If you're heading south we won't want a pause."

As if coming back to himself, Castle blinks in surprise and then says "Right," before leaving her body long enough to fetch and don a condom with slightly trembling fingers.

Beckett notices that his hands are shaking and teases, "A little eager, are we?"

Unashamed, Castle grins and says, "Yes, _we_ are." And then he gently instructs, "Knees bent."

When she's complied, Castle kneels before her, staring into her eyes as he caresses from her ankles, up over her knees and down her thighs then back again, until Beckett pleads, "Castle."

Castle chuckles and bends down to plant a kiss on her groin, then says, "And I love it when you beg."

"I wouldn't start that, if I were you, because you know that I could make _you_ beg."

Even as he runs the fingers of one hand over the slick moisture between her legs, Castle says, "Well, I am on my knees here, so I'll have to concede that point. God, but you smell good."

Beckett threads her fingers through his hair, silently encouraging him. Certain of what happens next, she's still unprepared for the exquisite rightness of Castle's mouth on her, and she sucks in a trembling breath before saying, "Okay, you're right; we should have done this years ago."

Intent on his task, Castle makes no reply, and Beckett soon forgets everything but the feeling of her body pulsing towards ecstasy. When he then slides she doesn't know how many fingers inside her, Beckett's body bucks as she shudders through her most powerful orgasm yet. As she gradually relaxes, she becomes aware of Castle resting his cheek against one of her thighs, as if it's a pillow, and just staring at her with such love in his eyes it almost hurts to meet his gaze, and he asks, "How do you want to wrap this up?"

Her body still pulsing slightly with tiny waves of pleasure, Beckett jokes, "Oh, God, you're not finished?"

Castle laughs and teases, "I don't know what you're used to, Detective. But what we did just now is called _foreplay_; sexual activity that precedes intercourse."

Lightly pulling his hair as punishment, Beckett says, "I know that. But I've had a big day and, quite frankly, you're a little exhausting, Writer Boy."

At the sound of that nickname, Castle suddenly sits up as he says, "Right, that's it! You asked for it." When he suddenly grabs Beckett's ankles and flips her so that she's on her stomach, she can't suppress a yelp of surprise, though she feels a thrill of excitement rather than fear. Next, he pulls her legs together, locking them in place with his ankles. At the same time he pushes her palms into the bed either side of her head, meshing their fingers together in an inescapable prison. Her head turned to the side, so she can comfortably breathe, Beckett has never been so completely immobilized. Not that she desires any other result, but she knows that there is nothing she could have done to stop Castle when he then enters her body in one, confident thrust, causing the muscles in her abdomen to tighten deliciously. And then he stills, letting some of his body weight settle on her, and puts his lips by her ear to growl, "Writer _Man_."

Every nerve ending aflame at this exciting new game, Beckett insists, "Writer _Boy_."

When Castle says and does nothing, Beckett finally works out his plan. With a groan of frustration, she tries grinding against him in an attempt to escalate things, but he only laughs and says, "It won't do you any good, Beckett. You know how patient I can be, and not even you are strong enough to flip me from this position."

Knowing that he's probably right can't stop her from trying, and Beckett really struggles against him, though the only result is that they're both again panting from effort, lust or both, and Castle's erection swells within her. Longing for the feel of him again moving inside her, Beckett finally concedes, saying, "Okay, okay. You win."

Castle caresses her cheek with his, the slight stubble on his jaw bringing her skin alive, and he whispers, "Say it."

Unable to suppress her smile, Beckett says, "Writer Man."

Laughter in his voice, Castle kisses the corner of her mouth as he eases his weight from her a little and says, "That's my girl. Still want to flip me?"

Every movement of his body sending waves of pleasure through her body, Beckett dreamily says, "No. No, I'm fine."

Castle releases her hands and adjusts his body a little, freeing her legs, and he sets up a steady pace within her as he says, "Yes, you are."

Only seconds later, Beckett is close to climax when she blindly reaches for and finds Castle's hands where they're pressed into the bed beside them. He answers her unspoken plea and once again meshes their fingers, increasing the power and speed of his thrusts until the sound of their bodies' impact is loud in the room, and they desperately cling to each other as this time they find their release together. They finish with their legs entwined, hands almost painfully clasped together and Castle's lips against her shoulder blade. When she can speak, Beckett says, "Please tell me you're done now?"

Castle laughs, the effect felt inside her body, and kisses her cheek, then says, "For tonight, anyway. I'm in danger of dehydration if we don't at least take a break."

Utterly spent, Beckett doesn't even move when Castle exits her body and the bed to dispose of the condom, and apparently go to the toilet before washing his hands. Blissfully happy, marveling at how normal it feels to be in Richard Castle's bed, she's still on her stomach, head turned to watch his return. With an apparently permanent smile, he opens the bedside dresser to reveal that it's a small fridge. Removing and cracking the seal on a bottle of water, he offers it to Beckett. Reluctant to move, she knows it's a good idea and sits up against the bedhead to accept it saying only, "Thanks."

Castle fetches a bottle for himself and opens it. Shutting the door with his foot, he gulps down over half the water seemingly without breath. He finally lowers the bottle and belches his satisfaction. On seeing Beckett's bemused stare, he says, "What?"

With a grin, she explains, "Oh, I was just thinking that I've really _not_ missed having a guy in my life."

"Actually, given how much you like sex, I'm surprised you held out so long." When she then blushes, Castle guesses and says, "Oh, so you have a battery operated boyfriend? I'm learning a lot tonight."

Still pink with embarrassment, Beckett says, "Did you have to actually say the words?"

Grinning like an idiot, Castle says, "Yes." And then he sits on the bed beside her as he says, "Invite him along next time. Might be fun."

"Not really?"

Putting the almost empty bottle of water on the dresser, Castle puts an arm around her as he says, "Yes, really. I told you; anything that turns you on." With a grin, he continues, "Though, technically, this would come under the what-you-turn-on category, I guess."

Beckett gently slaps his chest and says, "Enough."

Castle laughs and says, "Okay, sorry. But I'm serious."

Handing him the bottle, so he can put it aside, Beckett says, "I'll think about it." And then she quickly kisses him and says, "For now, I need to pee…oh, there's nothing weird about your toilet, is there?"

With a slight frown, Castle says, "Kate, you've used that toilet; poker nights, remember?"

Again embarrassed, Beckett says, "Oh, right." That particular poker game was discontinued, by unspoken mutual consent, when Captain Montgomery was killed and Beckett was shot. So they're both quiet for a few seconds, lost in painful memories, and then Beckett suggests, "Maybe we could start up again?"

Wary of her mood, Castle studies her face as he slowly nods once and says, "I'll talk to Bob and the guys; see what they think."

Beckett kisses him again, lingering a little this time, and then says, "Don't go anywhere."

Relieved that she seems okay, Castle grins and says, "My dear detective, wild horses couldn't drag me from this bed."

True to his word, Castle is still in place when Beckett returns, though he's neatened the bed and pulled the covers up over his legs. As Beckett approaches, he spreads his arms wide and says, "Which side?" When she merely shrugs, he folds back the corner nearest her, covering her as she enters the bed. They wordlessly lie down and move into each other's arms, her head against his shoulder. When Beckett then yawns, Castle kisses her forehead and asks, "Tired?"

Idly caressing his chest, Beckett yawns again and says, "Exhausted."

"Okay. But, at some point, you're going to tell me exactly what went down today."

"If that's what you want, sure."

"And then we'll make love again."

Beckett chuckles and lifts her head for a kiss before saying, "You're just hoping I'll concede with another affirmative answer while I'm barely conscious, right?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Worth a shot."

Returning her head to his shoulder, Beckett says, "Sounds good. But I really do need sleep right now."

"So, sleep." They're quiet for a while and then Castle says, "Oh, why were you so drenched when you got here? You can't have walked from your place."

"No, I…remember last summer, how we talked at that playground before coming back here?"

"On the swings; of course."

"I wasn't sure…if I was going to come here and plead my case, I had to be certain of my feelings for you. I know…well, I can guess how bad it was for you when I stayed away after the shooting, and I never want to put you…us through that again. So I parked the car nearby and just walked for a while, ending up at the swings. It seemed as good a place as any to work out what I wanted to happen next."

"And is this what you imagined?"

Beckett again lifts her head to look at Castle as she says, "Actually, this went a lot better than expected. After how I treated you…how I've always treated you, I was quite prepared to have to fight for you." With a grin, she concludes, "But, apparently, you're easy."

Mirroring her grin, Castle confesses, "Guilty."

Suddenly desperate that he understands how much she appreciates him, Beckett lifts herself up onto one elbow and rests a hand on his cheek as she says, "You are also the most patient, generous, gentle and forgiving man I've ever met. I almost can't believe you waited for me, but I'm very glad you did."

Castle offers no resistance when she kisses him, a deep, lingering gesture of gratitude. But then he grins and says, "You forgot to add good-looking and great in bed."

With an indulgent smile, Beckett says, "Those, too." And then she more seriously asks, "Please tell me that you understand how grateful I am?"

With a shrug, Castle says, "Well, you're here. That's kind of the clincher for me. But I think that spending at least another day and night here would absolutely convince me."

"What about your family? Don't you and Alexis usually spend the summer together?"

With only a hint of sadness, Castle shrugs and says, "When she was younger, yes. This year she and a few girlfriends are celebrating their last summer before college at our beach house in the Hamptons. And Mother always has better things to do than hang with me. What do you say; just you, me, some fine wine and a crate of condoms?"

With a quiet smile at the image, Beckett says, "Sounds perfect, Castle. But can I sleep now?"

"So long as you're here when I wake up, yes."

Beckett kisses him one last time before saying, "I promise. Night, Rick."

When she settles back against his side, Castle kisses the top of her head and says, "Sweet dreams, Kate."

The End


End file.
